(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer transparent resin having improved chemical resistance by graft-copolymerizing methacrylate alkyl ester or acrylate alkylester compound, aromatic vinyl compound and vinylcyanide compound on conjugated diene rubber latex, and preparation thereof, and acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer transparent resin having more improved chemical resistance and ESCR(Environmental stress cracking resistance) by further comprising polyester-amide copolymer, and preparation thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as industries become advanced and products become differentiated, studies for development of transparent material in order to introduce nude fashion culture and pastel tone color culture in products to achieve design revolution are actively under progress.
Generally used transparent resin includes polycarbonate (PC) resin, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) resin, polystyrene (PS) resin, polyacrylonitrile-styrene (SAN) resin, etc. Polycarbonate resin has superior impact strength and transparency, but it has inferior processibility and thus is difficult to be made into complicated product, and it also has inferior chemical resistance. Polymethylmethacrylate resin is widely used as optical material because of its superior optical properties, but it has very poor impact resistance and chemical resistance. And, polystyrene resin and polyacrylonitrile-styrene resin also have very poor chemical resistance and impact resistance.
Acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (herein after referred to as ‘ABS’) terpolymer has balanced properties of impact strength and fluidity, etc., and thus it is variously used for automobile goods, household electric appliances, OA supplies, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,833, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Hei 11-147020, EP 703,252 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Hei 8-199008 have disclosed a method for giving transparency by introducing acrylate alkylester or methacrylate alkylester compound in acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (abs) resin having superior impact resistance, chemical resistance, processibility, etc. However, the method has problems in that chemical resistance is inferior due to methacrylate alkylester introduced for giving transparency. Therefore, the resin cannot be applied for a processed goods requiring chemical resistance such as container for spray or cosmetics, battery case, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,042 and Korean Patent Application No. 1998-045699 have mentioned chemical resistance of transparent ABS resin, but U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,042 has problems of inferior transparency and Korean Patent Application No. 1998-045699 has problems in that cracks easily occur when used for container for cosmetics, battery case, etc., and chemical resistance is unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, there is a need for acrylate-butadiene-styrene resin simultaneously having superior transparency and chemical resistance.